Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{1}{50} \times -0.6 \times 4\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.6 = -\dfrac{6}{10} = -\dfrac{3}{5} $ $ 4\% = \dfrac{4}{100} = \dfrac{1}{25} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{50} \times -\dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{50} \times -\dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{25}} = \dfrac{-1 \times -3 \times 1} {50 \times 5 \times 25} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{50} \times -\dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{25}} = \dfrac{3}{6250} $